fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Time? Episode 58
Meanwhile, in Nintendo's house... Nintendocan) This is so hard to explain! DX Serenity) I can understand...I've been gone for how long, anyways? Nintendocan) Two years... Serenity) Okay Nintendocan) Now...About the rest of your family...None of it's good... Serenity) Seriously! Nintendocan) First off, Persona, Christian, and May are all hypnotized by Arric, except Arric is dead now... Serenity) ... Nintendocan) Wolfgang and Samantha are both missing now... Serenity) Well that's easy to figure out... Nintendocan) ? Serenity) I don't think Wolfgang really mentioned he talks to Wolf, in his sleep yet...Has he? Nintendocan) Yeah, he has...I just thought he was making it up, though... Serenity) Well, he really does...I've been there... Nintendocan) And you're going to... ( Interruption ) Serenity) Yep, that's exactly what I'm going to do... Nintendocan) Oh...By the way, Samantha is... ( Nintendocan, in head, You know what...I shouldn't tell her, she should see it herself... ) Serenity) Is? Nintendocan) Is married to Wolfgang... Serenity) They did it without me! DX Nintendocan) They couldn't wait... Serenity) I know and I'm fine with it...Wolfgang probably got it recorded... Nintendocan) He did. Samantha) Good! Nintendocan) But his house is now destroyed... Samantha) NO! Nintendocan) But it's probably on youtube though... Samantha) THAT'S GOOD! Nintendocan) Anyways...How did you get... ( Interruption ) Nintendocan's Wife) Are we going to talk or what? Nintendocan) We will...Right now... Nintendocan's Wife) Then lets go... Nintendocan) Yeah ( Nintendocan gets out of the chair and heads to his room with his wife ) ( Crystal quickly runs in ) Crystal) Mom! Serenity) Yes? ( Crystal points to the tv ) Reporter 1) Geez...Look at his house, millions lost for our so-called backstabbing hero... Reporter 2) Still, if you know where Wolfgang is, please call this number... ( A number appears below the table ) Reporter 1) There is a $1 billion reward for anyone that helps the police find Wolfgang... Reporter 2) That sicko needs to be locked up, doesn't he... Serenity) ... Crystal) They keep doing that every day... Serenity) What did Wolfgang do? Crystal) Nothing...He didn't do a thing... Serenity) Really? They shouldn't go after him like that then... Crystal) Yeah D= ( Crystal starts to get teary eyed ) Serenity) Crystal...How about you come sit on Mommy's lap... Crystal) I'm too old to... ''' '''Serenity) You still can, you're still my daughter and well...I wish I never missed the two years of your life... ( Crystal gets on Serenity's lap ) Serenity) You know Wolfgang didn't do that, don't you... Crystal) Yeah... Serenity) Why do you even watch that? Crystal) Because Wolfgang and Dad would... Serenity) But it's fine to be your own person, if you're doing that to feel like them...You shouldn't... Crystal) It's just... Serenity) Do you want to talk to Dad? Crystal) He's dead... Serenity) But it doesn't mean you can't talk to him...All we have to do is sleep... Crystal) Story time? Mind A Talk? Episode 59 Grade of Story Time? Episode 58? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Arric Category:Nintendocan Category:Nintendocan's Wife Category:Crystal Category:Serenity Category:Wolf Category:Reporter 1 Category:Reporter 2 Category:Persona Category:Christian Category:May